


Never Piss Off A Squirrel

by heirofbane



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Quarrel, M/M, idk i find it fluffy, squirrel jisung vs cat-lover minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirofbane/pseuds/heirofbane
Summary: They have their longest separation from a quarrel and Lee Minho is done of staying put with his texts and calls being unreplied by Han Jisung.So he ends up, skipping his class to go to Jisung's school and waiting for him until their school bell rings.





	Never Piss Off A Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> BIGGEST UWU. Hi! This is my first Stray Kids fic and my first ever fic since 2 years ago (?) You might find this a bit lame and all that but, wtvr I gotta get this out of me. But still, I hope you enjoy this small drabble. ♡
> 
> Shoutout to Shan for giving me the idea for this drabble and to that Minho pic (sitting on the stairs in which i died to). Also, holá to my kids, HOEMIES ;)
> 
> Here it go, enjoy!

What can he say? They rarely get into quarrels, much less in a fight. Even if they do, it doesn't last for 24 hours and both of them don't even think much about it because they would naturally find solace back at each other's presence once again. But this time, it have been over 48 hours and they haven't received nor sent each other a simple message. And the fact that they're in different schools doesn't help the situation they're in right now.

So as the older one, Minho found himself skipping his last class for the day and riding the bus for 15 minutes so he could sit outside of Han Jisung's school. He sits on the rail where Jisung's bicycle is chained to, he easily recognized it because of the tiny squirrel sticker he placed on it himself. Heaving a sigh, letting the last 20 minutes before the school bell rings, Minho thought back of the cause of this fight. It was dumb because Minho thinks his cats are better than squirrels and Jisung is totally not cool with that saying; _"So you're saying you find your cats more loveable than I am?"_ And no matter how Minho explained that; _"No, you're a different case. We're talking about my cats and actual squirrels. Unless you view yourself as an actual squirrel which is not valid?"_

And by that, Han Jisung, his boyfriend stormed off and never bothered to call him or text him or reply to his calls and texts for 2 days. Which finally brought Minho to his limit and that's why he's perched on the bicycle railings. With his head hanging down, he swept his hair away from his forehead and continued to wait until the school bell finally rang and the school doors swung open. After a couple of students outbursts from the school, Minho spotted Jisung with Seungmin and Felix, bringing himself up on his feet and waving at the three. Upon seeing him, Seungmin and Felix ecstatically waved at him except for, of course, Jisung who waved him off and had to be dragged forward by his friends so they could make way towards where Minho is.

He don't see any point in prolonging this fight any longer, so Minho walked to them, not tearing his eyes from Jisung's diverted ones.

"Hyung!" Both Seungmin and Felix said to him, but it came out more like a whine. Poor kids, they could have been the receiving end of Jisung's wrath towards him.

"Here!" Minho said and handing them a couple of paper bills. "Get your selves some food, it must have been tired dealing with this guy."

"You bet, please be sure to fix his cranky mood. We've handled it for two days," Felix murmured. "And we can't handle it for another day." Seungmin added. Those were enough statements from them to receive a glare from Jisung. Still cute, Minho thought to himself.

"As if, you didn't enjoy those late afternoon in the arcades, you punks!" Jisung scowled at them, but before he could say more, his traitor friends have already ran away while sending their lame ass salutations. While Jisung still continued to glare at the retreating forms of his friends, the older boy just kept his eyes on him, appreciating the time that he's finally seeing him again and hearing him speak.

"I bet we're done here, now excuse me." Jisung said, without sparing Minho a simple glance and made his way to his bike.

"It's cute how you hold youself to be still mad at me," Minho mused while following the younger to his bike.

"Talk to me already, Han. I'm sure you have read all my messages, let's talk?" But Jisung is adamant in maintaining the cold shoulder attitude and continued on unlocking his bike from the rail. "Han Jisung. I'll lay it all, okay? You win. Now, let's talk, babe. Hm?" Minho stopped Jisung's hands from unwinding the chain, his tone softening. When he saw Jisung let out a small sigh, he thought that they'll finally make up but, no.

"Lee Minho, I got tons of homework to do, I need to go home early." Jisung deadpanned him, finally hopping on his bike. But the older boy is more adamant.

"Jisung-ah." Minho chukled, or was it a tired chukle, as he stood in front of the bike. His hands grasping the bik handle, his face inches away from Jisung who stood frozen. He don't know what else to say, so he just bent his head down and buried his face on the crook of Jisung's neck, his nose buried into the depth of the younger's uniform collar.

"Okay. Whether you're an actual squirrel or not, you're much more loveable than my cats. And I'm not only saying this so that I can be at your mercy but because those ungrateful cats trashed my whole room yesterday because they were fighting over biscuits, which led to my favorite dancing shoes being torn apart. You know how much I treasure those shoes, Jisungie." He mumbled into Jisung's collar, pouting against the fabric, waiting for his partner to say something but nothing came.

Instead a soft chuckle sounded off from the younger, followed by soft hands cradling his nape and fingers running through the hair on the back of his head. "Serves you right, I told you squirrels are the best." Jisung said, his cheeks pressed against the side of Minho's head. With his reply, Minho mustered a smile, his left hand still holding on to the bike handle while his right arm found its way around Jisung's waist and pressing him to towards himself. Tightly, he hugged the younger with his one arm, not wanting to let go because he missed him and his voice so damn much.

"You're right. And I'm sorry. And I missed you." Minho said, his words comes into a mumble as his face is still buried in Jisung's neck.

"I admit it was a childish fight but sure, I miss you too, hyung. So, please don't skip school again." Jisung said, finally pushing off from Minho's tight embrace and looking at older straight in the eyes. "I know you skipped." Looking sheepishly at Jisung, Minho shrugged his shoulders and answered.

"Well, you don't seem to care for the past 2 day so I thought you won't be bothered." He knows it's not true but he missed bickering with Jisung.

"Shut up." Jisung fired at him. "Let's go eat something then I'll walk you to the bus stop, as I recall you have a project due on the next 2 days to finish."

 _Ah, he remembers, as expected,_ Minho mused inwardly as he nodded. "Yeah, so get off your bike and walk. I want to buy more time with you before I go. It was mean of you to ignore me for 2 days." said Minho, his fingers pinching Jisung's cheeks which the younger hissed at.

"Excuse me? How dare you take 2 days before you brought yourself here," Jisung fired back, tilting his head at Minho to make a point.

"Alright! Late afternoon snack is on me." Minho gave in, shaking his head at his adorable and personal human squirrel.

He'll have to remind himself to not piss of squirrels in the future, Han Jisung-squirrel or not because even if they're loveable they can also be scary.

He learned that from Discovery Channel...he thinks.


End file.
